Legacy of Destruction: Soul Hunter
by BathedinInsanity
Summary: Darkness blankets the night, and destruction reigns complete. Raziel awakens in hell, and it's his job to take out the trash.


Legacy of Destruction: Soul Hunter By Jay Wise  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Legacy of Kain series, or any of its characters. They are copyright Eidos and any other prospective owners; this is a work of pure fiction, not to be taken seriously in anyway. This author is not responsible for any offense, degradation, or sudden eye injury caused whilst reading this fic.  
  
Note: This is a parody of Soul Reaver; this is not a comedy parody but my best attempts to write out the plot of Soul Reaver if I were the director. Enjoy! ^^  
  
Chapter 1 - Death  
  
The pungent odor of sulpher and decay hang over the small village of Rus'hendek. The simple peasants thought they would be safe in their small, unimportant corner of the land, safe from the claws of the Vampires; they were mistaken. Raziel watched as his brother Turel, sick with blood-lust, grabbed a human female and ripped her head off, tipping her upside down and sucking the delicious blood straight from her neck.  
  
The scene was that of a massacre, blood splattered the surface of everything, and bodies lie twisted, broken, and defiled all around them. Raziel and Turel were the only Lieutenants assigned to this mission, originally it was only Raziel but Turel could never give up the opportunity for the blood and always volunteered.  
  
Raziel wasn't the insane blood driven creature that his brother was, though his love of the blood was great. He ignored the pathetic cries of the humans as he stepped into a Torna. These make-shift homes had become popular with humans, as they could be made in about a week and were quite sturdy. Raziel walked through the small family room and opened the only bedroom, to see a mother cradling her child in her arms.  
  
The woman screamed, and with supernatural speed Raziel was in front of her in the blink of an eye. Raziel shushed her and took the child from her arms, placing it gently on the bed. Turning back to the woman, Raziel's powers easily charmed the woman to lust. She pulled the handsome vampire to her lips for a kiss, her child and massacre completely forgotten. He smirked and kissed her briefly, before trailing down to her neck and sinking his fangs into her smooth delicate neck.  
  
She moaned as he drained her of her life, her blood that fueled him. As she slipped into darkness, he released her and turned back to the child. Narrowing his eyes, he picked the baby up and crushed its fragile skull easily. Dropping the small, lifeless body Raziel walked outside, his need for blood sated...for now.  
  
~~~36 Hours Later~~~  
  
Immortal though Raziel's body was, it still did need time to rest. So it was that Raziel awoke from his undead slumber, and immediately winced. The protrusions on his back had been more painful, and he knew that eventually he'd enter a stage of metamorphosis. Kain had already undergone the transformation, and as the first born I was always next. Such was it always; Kain would enter the torpor first, and emerge with a new power. Each of his son's followed in succession, and it was now my turn.  
  
Raziel was looking out of his window, when one of Kain's whips (AN: Whip is a pee-on, sort of a Gopher, go pher this, go pher that. You get the picture.) rushed into his room. Raziel could smell who it was, "Hello Kuraka, May I ask you why you entered my room without knocking?" Raziel turned, and his eyes seemed ablaze as they bored into the fledgling's eyes.  
  
The weak vampire trembled before him, "S-Sorry sir, but Lord Kain has requested your presence immediately! Sir!" The vampire saluted and rushed out of the room.  
  
Raziel smirked, enjoying petrifying the pathetically weak vampire. Raziel prepared himself, and then began to make his way through the stone corridors of the Sanctuary of the Clans. It was here, that the great clans were formed by Kain, and his lieutenants.  
  
Normally, Raziel would be with his own clan, west of the Lake of the Dead, but he had decided to stay here in the Sanctuary, until his new metamorphosis was complete. Kain had mentioned preparing Raziel, but why should he need preparing, he had transformed many times.  
  
The doors to the Inner Chambers were guarded by powerful vampire guards, nothing compared to him of course, but bane to any hunter or human. The guards nodded at him, and Raziel entered the grand chamber. Gold, silver, bronze, and other precious metals adorned the room, and Kain's own throne sat majestic, carved of pure ivory. Kain sat atop it, his blade the Soul Reaver resting against his throne. He was the image of power.  
  
Raziel walked toward the throne, and bowed. Kain's authoritative voice boomed out, "Rise, my son."  
  
Raziel stood and looked to his master and lord, "You called for me sire?"  
  
"Yes, you are nearing your transformation and I have prepared a room for just that purpose. I experienced great pain during this transformation, so I wish to see if I this chamber can prevent this pain. You shall enter it immediately and be put into a deep sleep, when you awaken you shall be granted a new power."  
  
Raziel grinned and nodded, "Yes, I shall enter immediately. I shall try it out for yours and my brother's sake."  
  
Kain clapped and another of his whip's appeared. Kain instructed him to guide Raziel to the Transformation Chamber.  
  
"I shall see you in a while, Raziel," Kain dismissed.  
  
"Thank you, Lord," Raziel bowed again, then followed the whip through several tunnels and corridors.  
  
"Here it is sir, please enter and when you awaken it will feel like only a moment has passed, but in truth it will have been several weeks."  
  
Raziel stepped into the chamber, and the door slammed shut behind him. Raziel's eyes easily adjusted to the pitch blackness, and he saw there was a bed and not much else. An odd black materiel lined the room, and Raziel moved to touch it. It felt slimy and oozy, and when he touched it again he began to feel drowsy. The feeling intensified, and he soon could barely stand. He made his way for the bed and collapsed on it, falling into a great sleep.  
  
As promised, it felt as if only a moment had passed when the creaking of a door and the shine of light penetrated the room. Raziel's instincts immediately awoke him to the intrusion, and he rose quickly. It was not a whip this time, but his brother Malchai.  
  
Malachi looked at him, and took a step back. "Dear Lord Raziel, what a transformation! Lord Kain himself does not even have such appendages!"  
  
Raziel blinked, and for the first time noticed the feeling of plates pressing on his back. Turning around Raziel realized they were not plates; they were wings, like those of a bat. Sleek and black, the muscled rippled beneath the surface like python's, the very substance beautiful to look at.  
  
"I must show Lord Kain!" Raziel exclaimed.  
  
"All of our brothers have been assembled Raziel, they await to see you."  
  
Raziel nodded, and followed Malachi out of the room and through the corridors to the Grand Chamber. As Malachi said, the Lieutenants were formed the formation of a circle, the two spaces for Malachi and Raziel missing. Kain sat perched atop his throne, observing Raziel as he approached.  
  
Raziel walked into the circle and stood before Kain, kneeling in respect then standing. "Look Lord, I have been gifted with wings! Even you do not have these," Raziel said proudly.  
  
Kain's mouth opened in slight shock, but returned to its normal slit. Kain rose from his throne and crossed the floor to Raziel, examining his wings. Stepping behind Raziel, Kain ran one hand down Raziel's wing. Raziel instinctively felt hostile and turned to watch Kain, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Kain leered at the wing's, how dare this slug be gifted when even he, Kain himself, had not received such a blessing. Rage overcoming him, he brought his clawed hands down on the new, fragile wings of Raziel.  
  
Pain exploded throughout Raziel's body, as bone broke and skin tore. Dropping to his knees in pain, Raziel shrieked in agony and felt a sickening sense of betrayal welling up in his gut.  
  
Kain ordered Turel and Dumah to grab Raziel's broken body and drag him to the Lake of the Dead. Raziel's mind flooded with panic, 'NO! They were going to cast him into the Abyss!' He fought, kicked, struggled, tried to scream, but Turel and Dumah silenced him with pain, and they soon reached the abysmal lake.  
  
Dumah and Turel dragged Raziel to the cliff's edge, laughing with the rest of their brothers. Kain stood behind them, and he slowly spelled Raziel's doom out.  
  
"Raziel, for daring to stand against your Lord, I sentence you to eternal torture in the waters of the Lake of the Dead! Cast him in!"  
  
Dumah and Turel heaved Raziel's body over the edge with ease, and with a great scream of pain and horror, Raziel hit the water with a great splash. The water was acidic to his undead flesh, and it burned at him, burning his flesh away from his bones and burning the bones itself. Scarring forever his face and he screamed in anguish as the pain racked him. He felt himself being drawn under the surface by the whirlwind of the Lake, and he swore in the recesses of his still sane mind, that one day he would return to this earth and destroy Kain and his brothers.  
  
The waters overtook Raziel, overtook his body and his mind. Lost to the pain and the insanity, Raziel drifted for centuries.  
  
~~~~To Be Continued~~~~ 


End file.
